


You Are The Best, Juliet Higgins:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Court/Courts, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 No Way Out, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Immigration & Emigration, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Trials, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Magnum was thinking of one last card to play to keep Higgins in the country, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Friendship & Relationship Circle Collection Series: [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049405
Kudos: 2





	You Are The Best, Juliet Higgins:

*Summary: Magnum was thinking of one last card to play to keep Higgins in the country, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Magnum met the Five-O Taskforce & his ohana outside of the courthouse, “How’s it going ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked with worry, & concern, as he saw the **_PI’s_** expression on his face. The Handsome Man sighed, & said, as he answered honestly. “I don’t think it’s looking too good for her”, He said, as he was pissed that he didn’t do more. Commander Steve McGarrett puts a soothing hand on his shoulder to calm, & center him.

“You got to keep it together for Higgins, yourself, & your ohana, No matter the outcome”, The Former Seal said, as he advised him. Kumu, The **_Curator_** of **_Robin’s Nest_** said in agreement, “Steve’s right, Thomas, It won’t do anyone any good going off the handle”, The Latin Man nodded, indicated that he understood, He was just worried about his girlfriend.

Theodore “TC” Calvin said with conviction, “You can bet your ass that she won’t be alone in this, We **_will be_** by her side”, Orville “Rick” Wright added, “She did a lot for us, The least we can do is be here for her”. Officer Tani Rey said, “She helped us save Junior, I say that we go balls to the wall on this, Guys”, The **_Aced Pilot_** , & **_Night Club Owner_** were impressed by her attitude.

“I’ll do anything to help her out”, Officer Junior Reigns said, as the young seal remembered that the **_Majordomo/MI-6 Agent_** helped rescue him. “Count me in”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said without hesitation, He knew that Juliet was a good person, & deserves every opportunity to be in the U.S., & live her life normally. Sgt. Quinn Liu said, “I got my favors on speed dial, Just say the word”, She believes that women should stick together in this world.

Captain Lou Grover said, “Our resources are your resources, You are more than welcome to them”, Magnum & Co. thanked them, as they were heading inside. Danny stopped Steve, & asked, “Do you think it will go our way ?”, The Hunky Brunette laid a kiss on him, & saying, “You got to believe”, & they went in to join the others. The Hearing is about to start, & they want to get it over with.

The Immigration Agent reported on how Higgins saved their lives, & she recommended that she would be issued a Green Card, & stay in the United States. Everyone agreed, Five-O testifying helped too. The Judge smiled, & said, “It won’t be official for a week, But, Welcome Home, Miss Higgins”, & everyone except them cleared the room. Juliet just chuckled in disbelief, “Did that just happen ?”, She asked in disbelief, as she looked at Steve, & Magnum.

“Welcome Home, You are the best, Juliet Higgins”, The Five-O Commander said with a happy expression on his face. Magnum said, as he hugged, & kissed his girlfriend, “Welcome Home, Higgy”, Everyone got their hugs, & kisses in. They took a moment to reflect on what just happened, & had the biggest smiles on their faces. Steve, Danny, Juliet, & Magnum led the others out of the courthouse, & they made their way to Rick’s Bar to celebrate.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
